User talk:WesZombie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User Submissions page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 11:27, February 10, 2012 • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 16:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Kill1mes|Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad.] (talk) 08:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Re-creation Did you try to re-create your pasta, thinking it was deleted? Just in case, here's where it was moved to: Dirty Movie 2: This Guy's Revenge Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 09:28, August 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Indeed, you could! You could also try the Writer's Workshop, it would be like a screening test to the public. Normally one receives really useful critiques there, and I do recommend it. However, if you feel it isn't what you look for, sure, I could check it. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: I recommend to put it on pastebin.com, submit it, and then put the link in my talk page. That should work "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 18:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:14, May 23, 2015 (UTC)